STRAY CAT
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 65. Selina returns to the Batcave to surprise Bruce, only to be surprised herself! Gasp!


I wanted to add a few more because of this WONDERFUL review someone left me. That someone was pandabear21. Seriously, your comment made my day. :) For you, I will post my entire collection of stories. If you have specif requests, you tell me. You're awesome in my book. :)

Have some stories, because I love you people. ;)

(This one is continued in Story 66 AKA Pre-Winter Worries.)

Rock on, errybody! XD

Enjoy~

* * *

STRAY CAT

* * *

Dick yawned and rested his head on Tim's shoulder.

Tim tried to shake Dick off with no luck, "Dude. Get off me."

"No. I got an hour of sleep last night and I'm so tired."

Tim frowned, "I care?"

"You could care less," Dick grumbled into Tim's shoulder.

Tim pulled his cell phone out of his utility belt and opened it, it was 2:59.

"It's almost 3:00, should we go home?"

Dick shrugged.

Tim pushed him off, "Nightwing, let's go."

Tim stood up and pulled his cape around his arms.

"I wish I still had a cape."

"I want a parka."

"I want mukluks."

"Shut up, Nightwing."

Dick stood up and popped his back, "Which way is home?"

Tim closed his eyes and spun around and pointed in a random direction, "There."

Dick glared at him and hopped off the roof and onto a balcony of an apartment. Tim moved after him.

"Where'd we park?"

Dick shrugged and leaped to the next roof.

"You don't know?" Tim cried.

"Yes."

"Do you have the alarm?"

"Do you think I have the alarm?"

"No."

"My God, you're a bloody genius."

Tim punched him in the shoulder and stopped on the next roof.

Dick stood up on the opposite roof, "My motorcycle is not going to find itself."

Tim crossed his arms and sat down, with his legs crossed.

"Oh for the love of God. Robin, get up."

"Bite me."

Dick rolled his eyes and dove over to the roof beside Tim.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Dude are you PMS-ing or something?"

Dick received another punch from that question.

"Piss off," Tim frowned.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Tim shrugged, "Let's just find the damn cycle and go home."

Dick bit his lip and watched Tim lunge over a building and look around for the vehicle. He frowned and jumped after him.

"Found it," Tim called.

Dick pulled his identification key from his glove and held it to the motorcycle.

"Key accepted," the computer on the bike spoke.

Dick popped open the seat and pulled out two helmets. He tossed one to Tim who had his arms crossed in the shadows.

"Let's go Mini Batman," Dick patted the seat behind him as he hopped onto the bike.

Tim rolled his eyes and slipped on the helmet.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Dick looked at Tim, "You say something?"

Tim shook his head and jumped on the motorcycle behind Dick.

"Hey! Batboys, did you not hear me?"

Dick looked up, "What the hell…"

Tim grinned, "Hey Selina."

Selina hopped down from the roof and landed next to the vehicle, "I've been following you. Is Batman not out tonight?"

"He had a meeting tonight," Tim replied.

Selina pulled off her cowl, "Got an extra helmet?"

Dick pulled off his helmet, "You can use it. Hop on."

Selina grabbed the helmet and slide onto the bike behind Tim; she wrapped her arms around Tim's waist.

Dick revved up the bike and turned to Tim, "You gonna hold on?"

Tim frowned and slipped his arms around Dick's muscled abdomen and held on.

Dick winced as the wind whipped in his face. He smiled slyly: he loved this city, even as corrupt as it is.

Selina unlaced her fingers and tickled Tim between his ribs. Tim jumped and gently nudged her off.

Selina rested her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong, Little Bird?"

"Nothing," Tim mumbled.

Selina rolled her eyes, "You are a mini Bruce."

"That's what I said!" Dick shouted.

Tim raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

"Will you tell me later?" Selina asked.

Tim shrugged.

Selina smirked and patted Tim's helmeted head.

Dick continued driving down Gotham's streets, they were going about 40 miles per hour and he couldn't hear if Tim and Selina were talking so he reached to his mask and turned on his com-link.

"Oracle?"

"Hey, Former Boy Wonder."

"Hey, Babs."

Barbara stretched and collapsed back in her chair, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just cruising along the streets with Selina and Tim clinging onto me on my motorcycle."

Barbara smiled, "Fun."

"Yeah."

"So you called because you are bored?"

"Yeah, we're going home and I just wanted to hear you."

"Aw!" Barbara cooed, "That's so sweet."

"Aw shaddup."

"I miss you."

Dick frowned, "Do you?"

"No," Barbara grinned.

Dick frowned, "That is so mean."

"I'm an abuser."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Does this call have a point?" Barbara asked.

"Does it have to?"

Barbara shrugged, "Maybe."

Dick yawned, "Can I come over?"

"Dinah is over now."

"Hi, Hotwing!" Dinah's voice piped over the link.

"Hi, Dinah," Dick grumbled.

"You can come over if you want. I promise not to eavesdrop too much."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Barbara laughed, "So you're not coming over?"

"No. Dinah makes it awkward."

Dinah laughed.

Dick grumbled to himself, "Quiet."

Barbara laughed, "I can only picture you now, Dickie. Is your face red?"

Dick's shoulders sunk in and he said nothing.

Tim yawned and nestled his face in Dick's back.

"We're coming up on the manor, I'm gonna go," Dick grumbled in his microphone.

Barbara grinned, "Ok, I love you boyfriend."

"Mhmm," Dick replied.

"Oh! I do too!" Dinah cried.

"Yeah, ok Dinah. Bye," Dick tapped his com-link off and continued driving.

"Are we there yet?" Tim asked, muffled by Dick's back.

Dick nodded, "Yeah, just a few more minutes. Is Selina still back there?"

Tim looked over his shoulder and smiled, "She's sleeping."

"Ugh. I want to sleep."

"Not until you're in bed."

Dick growled and didn't reply. He took the back road to the mansion and passed one of the many cave door sensors. The door opened and Dick pulled into the parking garage area.

Selina groaned and rubbed her face against Tim's back. Tim slightly jumped awake and looked over his shoulder at Selina. Dick unwrapped Tim's arms from around his waist. He looked over his shoulder.

Tim looked up at Dick and yawned, "Can I go to bed?"

Dick grinned and nodded, "Can you get Selina up?"

"I am up," Selina grumbled, "Tim is so warm."

Tim cracked his neck and looked up at Dick, "Get her off."

Selina whined and nuzzled Tim's back with his face.

Dick lifted his right leg over the motorcycle seat and got off. He moved to the back and pulled Selina's arms off of Tim's body.

Tim slowly moved off the bike and stretched. He grasped his helmet and pulled it off.

Selina frowned, "I wasn't done."

Dick smiled, "Sorry Selina."

"I still have you," Selina grinned leaning against Dick, cuddling against him.

Dick laughed, "C'mon. I wanna go to bed."

"Are you staying here tonight?" Tim asked.

Dick turned around, "No, I need to get back to Blüdhaven."

"Oh," Tim frowned.

"I can stay if you want. I really don't want to have to drive home."

Tim grinned, "That'd be cool."

"Alright, fine."

Selina opened her eyes, "Where is Bruce?"

"I dunno…" Dick replied looking around.

"Maybe he passed out on the computer," Tim offered.

"Doing what?" Dick grinned.

Tim glared at him, "Shut up."

Dick shrugged, "I can't help it."

Selina pulled away from Dick's arms, "I need a new cuddle buddy. Let's find Bruce."

She got up and stretched her legs. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out.

"I didn't know Bruce was a cuddler," Tim whispered to Dick.

"Neither did I," Dick frowned.

Selina walked up the steps and looked at the boys, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Dick yawned and followed Selina.

Tim slowly walked after Dick, moving like a zombie.

Selina smiled and turned around: Bruce was indeed sitting at the computer, but there was someone else on top of him. Someone who wasn't wearing a top.

Dick gaped at the sight and clamped his hands over Tim's eyes. Tim shoved Dick off of him and stared at the naked woman on Bruce's lap.

Selina snarled and stormed over to the couple. She grabbed the woman by the shoulder and whipped her around.

"Huntress!"

Helena smiled coyly, "Hi there."

Selina hissed, "What the ƒυĊк are you doing?"

"Looks like I'm taking care of Bruce."

Selina stared at Bruce with daggers in her eyes. He had been taped up with black duct tape to his chair. He had a dark strip across his mouth. He screamed a muffled shout.

Selina peeled off a corner of the tape and tore it off as hard as she could.

"Shit Selina that hurt! It's not what it looks like! Helena knocked me out and-"

Selina held up a hand to stop Bruce, "I don't want to hear it."

Helena grinned, "Can't handle it?"

Selina said nothing, "Bruce you never learn from your mistakes."

"Selina! No!" Bruce cried.

Selina smiled sadly and shook her head. Drops of water were streaming from her eyes and down her face, dragging along streaks of her dark mascara and eye liner with them. She turned away and headed to the vehicle bay to borrow a motorcycle and get out of there as fast as she could.

"SELINA!" Bruce yelled, still trapped under all the tape.

Helena smirked, "Oh let her go."

Bruce snarled, "Helena, get the ƒυĊк off me. Now."

Helena smirked and didn't move. She just got closer to Bruce and smothered his face with her breasts.

Dick and Tim stood helpless, torn in the middle of the conflict.

Bruce snarled and tried to rip through the tape, with no luck, "SELINA! Wait!"

Selina slowly turned around and stared at Bruce.

Helena got off of Bruce's lap and approached Selina, "Get out of here. No one needs a Rogue around here. Bruce is too good for you anyways."

Selina ground her teeth against each other and balled her hands into fists so tight that her nails began cutting the skin on her palms.

Helena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "We're waiting."

Selina roared and pulled her arm back. Her balled fist made a crunch on impact with Helena's jaw. Dick, Tim, and Bruce's jaws all fell in awe.

Selina popped her wrist and sneered at Helena's crumpled form lying on the ground. She flipped her hair and continued on her path to the means of transportation.

Dick ran over to Bruce and ripped the duct tape off. Bruce pushed Dick out of his way, glared as Helena as he passed by, gave Tim a quick nod, and then ran to the vehicle bay. He was too late. All he saw was the dim glow from the red lights on the back of the motorcycle fade away down the tunnel.

Bruce gripped onto the railing and watched her go.

Dick walked over to Bruce, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You really messed up."

Bruce glared at Dick and didn't reply.

"You should go after her."

"No. Selina isn't the kind of girl who wants to be chased after. She's pissed and will be for awhile."

Dick frowned, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Tim walked over, "We might want to do something about Helena though, her jaw is bruising and she has some bleeding."

The three guys walked over to Helena's sprawled out form.

Bruce frowned, "Someone get Alfred down here to pick her up off my floor and drop her off at the hospital."

* * *

Selina used her leather gloved hand to wipe the blurry mess of mascara and tears out of her eyes. She sniffed and pulled the bike over into Robinson Park. She parked it and pulled the key out.

Selina cleared her nose and looked up at the still dark sky. She had no clue what time it was, and truthfully, she could care less. She walked into the park and looked at the winter plants in the freezing air. Her breath was appearing in the cold Gotham air.

Selina crossed her arms across her chest and shivered. She spotted an empty bench and headed over. She yawned and sat down. The bench was wet and her Kevlar costume was soaking up the ice.

She pulled her legs up to her chest to try and preserve her warmth. She rubbed her upper arms and lay down on the bench. Selina folded her hands on the side of her head and sighed. She closed her eyes and frowned.

Selina tried to not think about Bruce… and Helena… and Helena sitting on Bruce's lap… and Helena's breasts. Selina snarled and crossed her arms across her chest. Bruce can rot in hell for all she cared. She let out a quiet whimper and tried to protect her body from the cold November air. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and she wasn't thinking straight at all.

But at this point Selina could care less if she died out here like the stray cats she took into her house to save them from starvation and cruelty. Bruce had just killed her again.

FIN


End file.
